


Dancing With Dragons

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Harems, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Multi, One of My Favorites, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seer Draco, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sheep & Goats, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Veela Mating, Veela Ron Weasley, Veela Sex, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Ronald Weasley has been known for three things in his life. Being the best friend of Harry Potter, being the best friend of Hermione Granger and having ghastly red hair. But all of that is about to change. The Weasley's have been hiding a secret for centuries and it's time for it to come out. Ron Weasley is about to turn into a Veela. And get a mate. And well, get a better life in general. With good friends, lots of quirky romance and someone falling in love with a sheep, what could make for a better 8th year? Secrets will be revealed and above all, love will always be found.





	1. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 1

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 1

Prologue  
The winds rustled the boys cloak as he stumbled up the castle steps. It was a warm and breezy night that had change whistling through the gusts when he felt it. One moment, his world was his own. The next, it wasn’t. Where once he was filled with ache, now he was filled with need. A need for her. Fuzzy memories flashed before his eyes before his sight faded all together. The only thing he knew was that they would be together once again.

End of Prologue

10:00 p.m. The Burrow  
Molly’s face was alight with worry as she stared into the green flames of the fireplace. There she sat next to her husband as Albus Dumbledore told them the news of their son beginning the change. Apparently he had collapsed on the castle steps and had started calling for her. It was only a matter of time before he would need to see her. Molly glanced between her husband and the Headmaster’s faces as shock began to set in.  
They never thought it would happen. He had been alive for eighteen years and had shown no signs.   
Until now. 

Ronald Weasley was changing. And there was nothing any of them could do about it now. Molly’s hands shook in her lap as tears began to spring from the creases of her eyes. The young girl that had been destined for her son since birth was coming home and she was overjoyed. She had missed her just as if the girl was her own daughter. And now soon she would be. The dreams that had been nearly forgotten had burst to life within her once more and her heart sang with happiness at the thought of the girl’s homecoming. 

They would have to call Charlie. He had been the girl’s guardian ever since her parents had passed away. The girl had been so grief stricken that she seemed to only attach herself to their second eldest son. It was then that they decided that it would be in her best interest to send her away. Ron was heartbroken when she left and Molly and her husband had been feeling guilty for so many years. But now was not the time for regrets. The girl was coming home and this house would be finally filled with the joy and happiness it deserved. 

Blotting her eyes with her sleeve, she tuned back into the conversation between her husband and one of their oldest friends. She couldn’t help but wonder what Albus thought about all of this. For years he had been telling them to have faith because one day, their son would turn. She and Arthur had almost given up hope until now. One look at Albus’s smiling face told her everything she needed to know. He too was overjoyed and was looking forward to their son’s new journey as much as they were. 

As soon as her husband had bid the Headmaster goodnight, she pulled him into a tight hug where her tears began to fall freely once again. “Arthur, it’s finally happened.” She cried as her husband wrapped his strong arms around her. “Yes, love. Our boy is finally getting his love back. She’s been gone so long. I do hope that he’ll forgive us someday for sending her away. Now that she’s coming home, things are going to be changing. Mark my words, Molly. The best is yet to come.” The pair sat there the rest of the night holding one another and chatting excitedly about the greatest blessing that their family had ever received. 

It was official. 

Ronald Weasley was a veela. 

And his mate was coming home.


	2. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 2

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 2

“BRYLIE JOANNA WALKER YOU GET YOUR BUTT OFF THAT HORNTAIL RIGHT NOW!” Charlie Weasley screamed as he watched the girl with blonde hair and red streaks mount a Hungarian Horntail without any fear whatsoever. It was very clear that he had raised her to have no sense of self-preservation at all. He sighed in exasperation as he watched her just smile and wave right as the gigantic dragon took off into the sky. Shaking his red curly locks, he knew that his brother and the rest of his family were going to be in for a heck of surprise when the previous shy and quiet girl who they had once known like the back of their own hands shocked them all with her now fiery and often rebellious nature. 

“Char, look at her go! Isn’t she a beauty?!” The girl screamed through the wind as the dragon flew in circles around its enclosure. Charlie rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. This girl had almost been the bloody death of him. Not only was she fearless but also was a tad reckless. He admitted that this was mostly his fault seeing as how he had raised her to love and care for dragons since she was a young child. But really, he couldn’t help but regret that decision at that exact moment. The dragon roared and let out a fiery breath making him cringe in nervousness. He glanced at the figure of the girl whose hair was whipping wildly around in the wind as she screamed and laughed out of pure joy and not an ounce of fear. “BRYLIE I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU ARE NOT ON THE GROUND IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES I’M GOING TO MAKE A LOVELY HIDE OUT OF YOU AND HANG IT ON THE WALL OVER THE FIREPLACE!” He screeched making the girl cringe at his tone. “ALL RIGHT CHAR! HOLD YOUR BLOODY PANTS ON!” She screamed back making him once again roll his eyes at how typical this type of conversation was between them. 

The girl shouted something at the dragon making it turn its head and glance over its shoulder at her making his lips upturn in a slight smile. That’s his girl, the dragon whisperer. Ever since the girl had been a child, she had been gifted in the art of communicating with dragons and was an expert at raising and caring for them. The particular Horntail that she was currently riding had just been brought to the reservation yesterday and already she had managed to charm her way into its heart. The dragon gracefully landed back onto the ground and the girl slipped off its back quickly before running over to him. 

Throwing her arms around his neck, she squealed of happiness as he began to twirl her around in a circle. “Easy there, little one. Old Char’s getting a tad old for picking you up.” He teased as she rolled her eyes in trademark Charlie Weasley style. “You’re never going to grow old, Charlie. I swear you’re getting younger and younger every day.” She teased back making him playfully scowl down at her. “Is that so? Well, then I suppose I ought to wait to tell you the good news until you can respect your bloody elders.” He said in mock seriousness. Brylie’s face scrunched up in confusion when she noticed that his expression had become actually serious. “What’s going on, Charlie? Did something happen?” She said carefully as she searched his face for any hint of what was going on. Charlie didn’t answer for a few moments before he took her hand and gestured towards the small hut that they shared together. “Let’s go inside. I think you should be sitting down when I tell you this.” He said with his voice filled with unease. 

Brylie followed the man that had become like a brother to her inside their small home and took a seat at the small dining table. She watched as a mix of emotions flashed over Charlie’s face before he set his bright green eyes on her own blue ones. “Mum and Dad flooed me today and told me that it’s finally happened.” He said carefully as he gauged her reaction. Brylie’s face contorted in confusion as she looked across the table at him. “What’s happened? Is everything alright? Are they all okay?” She questioned as worry began to build inside of her. Charlie sighed and gave her a small smile. “Ronald’s going through the changing. You’re going home, Bry.” He said as her entire world froze and time seemed to stand still. Ron. That was a name she hadn’t heard in years. Charlie was very careful about never mentioning him in her presence. They had had a falling out about her leaving for Romania when they were kids and she been wracked with guilt ever since. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Charlie’s eyes filled with concern and he took her hand in his own in a small act of comfort. “I know it’s been a long time, but he’ll be very happy to see you again. He’s going to need you now that he’s turning. He’s your mate, Brylie. He’s going to love you and take care of you for the rest of your life. You know as well as I do that this was always a possibility. I admit I had thought that there was no chance after so many years but alas, here we are and now we need to act accordingly. I need you to pack up your things tonight and be ready to take a port key to the Burrow tomorrow. Mum asked for you to be sent for as soon as possible. Everyone’s missed you. They’re going to be terribly excited about how you’ve grown. I’ll miss having you here but you’ll be exactly where you’ve always needed to be. I know you’ve always missed home and now’s your chance to go back. You’ll see, Bry. Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to.” He said as tears began to shine in her pale blue eyes.  
Her lips began to tremble before she started to shake with sobs. There was no comfort that Charlie could give her now. She was being taken from the only home that she’d known and being thrust back into a world that she had only dreamed about returning to. 

And what about Ron? How was he going to feel about seeing her again? Sure she was his mate, but was that going to be enough to repair the years and years of heartbreak that they had to endure without each other? He had been her best friend since she was born and they had known that they were one day destined to mate and marry. But now she questioned everything about her life as her mind whirred to life trying to remember everything she had known about Ronald Weasley. 

Ronald. She snorted at the memory of how he hated being called his full name. Molly only used it when he was in big trouble. She had called him Ronny when they were little kids and he had always called her Bry Bry. But now what was she supposed to call him? How was she supposed to act around him? He wasn’t just her long lost best friend anymore. He was going to be her mate and her future husband. She’d be his fiancée. That was something that she had completely forgotten about. It was said that when he turned on his eighteenth birthday that they would immediately get engaged. What if he rejected her? She shook her head at that thought. There was no way he could reject her. That wasn’t allowed in a veela mating. She had come from a family of full blooded veela’s, whereas Ron was the only veela that had appeared in the Weasley bloodlines in over three centuries. Was that rule going to matter to him once he saw her again?

Pulling her lip between her teeth she took a deep breath and was startled out of her thoughts when Charlie’s frantic voice broke through loud and clear. “Brylie! Are you alright? I swear I told Mum and Dad that this would happen. Now they’re going to take you away from me. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’ll find a way to make it so you can stay. I don’t want to lose you.” He cried before he noticed that she had stopped crying and was smiling. He looked confused for a moment but eventually returned her cautious grin. “I want to see him. I want to see my mate.” She said simply making Charlie’s eyes water. He knew that this time would eventually come, but he was by no means prepared to let her go. She had become his only family for years and now she was about to grow up and leave their home to find herself in a new and very exciting journey. He saw the mischievous look in her eyes and he knew right then that he had raised her well. Her fiery spirit would carry her through this new life and her adventurous soul would never be broken. He smiled proudly down at her before he said the words that she had always been waiting to hear. “Alright. Let’s go home.”


	3. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 3

Dancing with Dragons Chapter 3  
A/N: Hello all. I know I’ve been gone for a long time and I apologize for that. I’m back now and so excited to continue this story just as we have been. So without further ado, let’s go find some veela’s. –MoonlitShadow

9:00 a.m. Romanian Dragon Reservation   
Charlie gathered the last of Brylie’s things and flooed them over to the Burrow early the next morning. He sighed heavily and looked out the window across the Reservation over to where Brylie was saying her goodbye’s to her favorite dragons. He knew it was breaking her heart to leave them, but he also knew that this was the best outcome that they could’ve hoped for. Ron changing was a Godsend to them and he knew she knew what this meant to him and their family. 

The grandfather clock that closely resembled the one in the Burrow that sat next to their small fireplace chimed 9:00 making him shake his head in sadness. It was time to say goodbye to the only family he had since leaving the Weasley’s so many years before. Glancing up at the clock he watched as the image of him and Brylie along the clock’s outer ring magically changed to only show him. So it was final. This was it. He now had to fulfill his duties of making sure that she got to the destiny that awaited her. Swallowing back his own tears, he opened the front door to their small home and called out to the young girl. “Brylie, it’s time love.” 

“And you be a good girl for Char alright, love?” Brylie cooed to the Horntail that had curled itself around her. The Horntails eyes filled with tears as it nodded in understanding. “I promise I’ll come visit you as soon as I can.” She said as her voice shook with sadness. “Brylie, come on love!” She heard Charlie called again making her sigh deeply before giving the dragon one final pat and rising to her feet to make her way to the new life that awaited her. She steeled herself and opted to not look back out over the Reservation that had been her home for so long, opting instead to keep on walking to the small house that had brought her so much comfort over the years. She found Charlie leaning up against the mantle and could hear his quiet sniffles from the doorway. “I’m sorry I have to leave like this, Charlie.” She said weakly as tears of her own began to fall. Charlie turned and shook his head firmly before holding out his arms to her. “No little one. This is the way it always was meant to be. You are my brothers, not mine. You need to be there for him for the start of your new lives together.” He said which she thought sounded awfully practiced and most definitely forced. Wrapping her arms around his muscular frame, they wept together for the last time as just the two of them. A family of sorts, made out of the broken pieces of the past. All too soon, Charlie pulled back and gave one last sweep of his hand to his eyes before pulling her into the fireplace and shouting the name of the one place she never in her wildest dreams expected to go. “To the Burrow!” He yelled loud and clear as she watched the image of her home go up in green flames. 

The Burrow 9:02 a.m.  
Molly dipped the worn rag into the dish of warm water once more and placed it against her son’s forehead. Ron whimpered in pain and let out another horrific screech when she touched him. It made her heart break into millions of pieces as she listened to his mournful song without his mate. Soon, she thought. Soon she would return and all would be well. Suddenly, a loud pop was heard coming from the downstairs as she let out a cry of relief and watched as Ron’s face twisted into a look of pure serenity. She was here. And his pain would soon cease for good. 

Dropping the rag on the bed beside him, she quickly wiped her wet hands on her apron and ran from the room to the downstairs where there in her small living room stood her second oldest son and a young girl who stood nervously by his side. She let out a gasp and began to weep at the sight of the beautiful woman that her Brylie had become. “Brylie! Oh Merlin!” She cried as she ran to the girl and took her into her arms in a tight embrace. Brylie let out an awkward cough and patted the woman on the back lightly. “It’s good to see you too, mum.” She choked out just as Arthur rounded the corner into the living room. “Dad!” She cried as she gestured to Molly who was now cutting off her air supply. “Right! Sorry love!” Arthur said as he hurriedly peeled his weeping wife off of the young girl. Charlie watched the interactions between his two families with delight swirling in his eyes. Everything was as it should be. “Welcome home, Brylie dear.” He said happily as he encased her in a warm hug to which she returned eagerly. “Thanks dad, mum.” She said as she met both of their proud gazes. “Well, sit down dear. Tell us all about Romania and how you’ve been. Look at how you’ve grown! Merlin, child we’re going to need new clothes for your new figure.” Molly said as she bustled about the room making everyone comfortable. 

Arthur made his way over to Charlie who still stood awkwardly next to the fireplace. “Charlie, how are you lad? You look awfully well.” He said as he gave a one armed hug to his son. Charlie nodded his eyes still firmly on the young girl who was now practically being harassed by an overbearing mother that she hadn’t seen in ages. “Mum, simmer down will ya? She’s only just gotten here.” He chastised making Molly huff with indignation as Arthur chuckled fondly. “Now that you’re here, we have to decide where to put you for now.” Molly said as she looked over at Arthur and Charlie. Charlie looked confused for a moment before recognition lit up in his eyes. His eyes narrowed at his mother and he shook his head firmly. “Absolutely not! She is still too young for staying in his bed. She will have her own room until they are wed.” Brylie blushed a bright shade of red when she realized what they were referring to. 

Quietly, she tested her voice and found that she could indeed still form words even under the uncomfortable circumstances. “If it’s alright mum, I’d prefer to stay in Ginny’s room for now. I can visit Ron as often as you like though.” She said with a small smile making both Arthur and Molly’s hearts warm with a joy they hadn’t felt in a very long time. “Oh that’d be lovely dear. Let me go fix you a bed and grab some towels.” Molly said as she nodded and hurried up the stairs. Arthur and Charlie looked pleased by how easy it was for her to agree before turning to look down at Brylie who looked partly relieved and partly like she was going to faint at any moment. 

“You alright there, little one?” Charlie asked with his voice laced with concern. Brylie nodded and snapped out of her reverie just in time to hear the most horrid sound ever. A shrill screech that sounded something like an animal reverberated against the tiny house’s walls making her cover her ears and wince in pain. Arthur looked nervously at the stairs leading to the second floor as Charlie made to move closer to her. “Tough time keeping him calm?” Charlie asked as Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. Brylie’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach when she realized what she had just heard was none other than Ron going through the changing. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she fiddled with the string of her hoodie. 

“Is it even safe for her to be here right now?” Charlie asked as he looked at his father with narrow eyes. Arthur nodded firmly and glanced over at the young girl who was soon going to be mated to his youngest son. “Indeed it is. She will be just fine. Perhaps it is a good idea for us to let her see Ron before she gets settled into her room for the day.” He said thoughtfully as both he and Charlie looked at Brylie with hope shining in their eyes. Brylie nodded her consent and silently stood as Arthur offered her his arm. She smiled gratefully and took it without hesitation. He led both her and Charlie up the stairs carefully until they were stopped right outside Ron’s bedroom door. 

Another screech filled the air making them all wince in discomfort. “Well I guess it’s now or never.” She said quietly enough so only Charlie could hear her. Charlie nodded and reached out his hand to grasp hers and give it a small squeeze of reassurance. The action was not lost on Arthur as he wondered how close his son and his soon to be daughter in law had really become over the years that they were together. The thought quickly left his mind though when he opened the door and led them inside to where Molly was hunched over Ron carefully wiping the sweat off his brow. Brylie’s stomach churned to life as sickness swept over her at the sight of Ron in the state of the changing. “Ron…” She gasped as she instinctively ran to him and took his seemingly lifeless hand in her own. The contact made Ron stop screeching and instead he let out a cooing sound that seemed to be music to her ears. She closed her eyes and relished in the sweet sound as Arthur and Charlie watched in amazement. “Ronny if you can hear me, it’s Bry Bry. I’m back and I’m never leaving you again.” She whispered to him as she gently held one of his hands in her own and used her other hand to brush his sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

Charlie moved closer towards his father and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The older man took his wife into his arms and they all watched as Ron was soothed under his mate’s soft touch. “It’s a sign, Arthur.” Molly choked out as tears began to fall from her eyes. Arthur nodded and gave her a tight squeeze in his arms as he too watched the mates interact for the first time. “I think it’s best we leave them be for now.” Arthur concluded as he turned to lead both Charlie and Molly from the room. Charlie hesitated and glanced behind him at the young girl and his brother before letting out a heavy sigh and following his mother and father from the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Brylie let out a deep breath that she didn’t even realize she was holding. For some reason, she felt much better now that she and her mate were left to themselves. “There, that’s better isn’t it?” She cooed to her mate as he cooed softly back to her. She couldn’t tell if he could hear her or not, but she liked to think that he did. The changing was a horrible process that most veelas had to suffer through. She had gone through the changing when she was just a child like most full blooded veelas. Ron hadn’t changed until he was eighteen and no one was really sure why. She shrugged the thought off and dropped her shoes down onto the floor before discarding her hoodie on the chair that sat beside the bed. 

She crawled carefully over Ron to the other side of the bed and curled up against her mate’s side as she watched the clouds go by his window. She felt her eyes grow heavy and soon she had fallen asleep there, almost in her mate’s arms as he slumbered through his transformation. Arthur and Molly came up later that night to check on them and were surprised to see that Ron had turned on his side and was now holding his mate in his arms tightly against his chest but was still sound asleep. He let out a slight growl when they approached making Molly let out a yelp of surprise. “He’s aware that we’re here.” Arthur exclaimed with a look of incredulousness. “Of course he does. He has his mate with him now. He knows that she’s the only one that belongs.” Molly mused as she took hold of Arthur’s hand and stood carefully in the doorway watching the two as they slept. The two veelas had been asleep together all day since she had arrived and Molly and Arthur didn’t dare wake them. They were finally together and little did they know a lifetime of surprises and happiness was just around the corner for them.


	4. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 4

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 4  
A/N: Yay! Ron and Brylie are finally back together. I love this pairing. It gives me those warm and fuzzy feelings, ya know? This should be a pretty happy story I think. Give or take a bit of drama and angst here and there. Anywho, let’s continue.-MoonlitShadow

It had been two days since Brylie had arrived back at the Burrow and almost every bit of those two days she had spent by her mate’s side caring for him as he continued to transform from human to veela. Molly had been very helpful on updating her on what had happened over the years that she was gone and she was very proud of his heroic efforts during the war. Her mate was a strong one, both in his human form and veela from what she could already tell and it made her beam with pride every time she thought about how it would be when he finally woke up. 

Every day she would sit and read beside him, sometimes even reading aloud to him hoping that he could hear her every word. By the soft cooing sounds that he continued to make, she could tell that he was at least comfortable and happy. The manic screeching had finally stopped and in its place had come quiet whimpers every now and then. She always felt wracked with guilt every time he whimpered. She felt terrible that she couldn’t do more for him in his time of need. His friends had continuously sent him letters by owl every day and she knew that they had become worried and fearful for their friend’s safety. She wondered if Molly and Arthur had told them of Ron going through the changing, but then decided that they probably hadn’t with seeing the amount of letters they kept sending. 

One person in particular was sending him more than enough letters. A girl named Hermione had even sent him a howler making her cringe at the thought of how loud the girl must be in person. But still, she could tell that Hermione was definitely worried about Ron, or Ronald as Hermione called him. She was unsure of their relationship before she had returned and during the war but she was starting to get the feeling that they had been more than just friends. The thought of another woman moving in on her mate made her growl with fury. No one else could have him in that way but her. Friends were one thing. More than that was another. She was his fiancé now, or would be as soon as he woke up and claimed her for his own. Once she was marked, everything would change and their bond would grow with the magical energy that would be created between them. 

The need and want for her mate to mark her was strong during these few days that she had lay in bed by his side as he slept unknowing of her presence. She hoped that he knew of her presence but she never was quite sure. She had been told by Molly and Arthur that he indeed knew that she was there. But she doubted slightly that he was even aware of where he was. The waiting for him to wake was utter madness and she found it hard sometimes to find things to do to help her wait. When Molly bathed Ron, she often took a stroll in the garden and sat amongst the wild flowers that grew as far as the eye could see. She would then return to the house at sunset and eat dinner with Molly and Arthur before returning to her room with Ron. Her original idea of sleeping in Ginny’s room was long forgotten now that she had felt the intense emotional connection and need to be with her mate. She wondered if Ron could somehow feel it too. He had shown no signs of waking yet and it worried her to no end. By the time she fell asleep on that second night, she could only hope and pray to the higher powers above that he woke soon enough. 

2:00 a.m. The Burrow  
Ron blinked and opened his eyes slowly groaning at the sensation of pain that had spread throughout his body. He let out a hiss when he attempted to move his legs and noticed that with every move the pain lessened. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head before plopping back down against the pillows. How long had he been out for? And what in the world had made him faint like that? It was then that he smelled it. The sweet tantalizing smell of leather, fresh morning dew, and a hint of sunflowers. He slowly turned and realized that he wasn’t alone in his bed. There, lying beside him was a girl around his age with long blonde hair and fiery red streaks that ran throughout her long locks. Her face was set in a serene sleepy expression as she slept curled into his side and her lithe frame pressed against his own in a sweet embrace. 

Mine. His whole body could feel it. She was his and his alone. Mine. His entire soul cried out for her as he let out a gasp and realized who lay beside him. Reaching out a hand, tears glimmered in his eyes before cascading down his cheeks as he touched the smooth surface of her rosy cheeks. “Bry…” He choked out as a sob escaped his lips. It was her. The one he was destined for since before they were even born. His MATE lay beside him in all her beautiful glory. He watched as she stirred slightly in her sleep before letting out a little yawn and opening her eyes. She blinked once, twice, three different times before she widened them and her mouth dropped open in a shocked expression. 

“Ron…” She whimpered as he nodded in confirmation and dipped down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. “Welcome home, Bry.” He whispered to her as tears fell from both their eyes. Brylie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his lean frame and squeezed tightly as she sobbed. “I’m here. You’re alright now.” He cooed to her in a language that she knew they could only understand. The language of the veelas. It was now what they could use to speak to each other now that they were going to be a mated pair. “MINE.” She growled as he nodded and held her close. “Yes yours.” He echoed in response making a cooing sound that was so sweet and tender it almost made her cry more. “I was so worried about you.” She cried as he shushed her and rocked her back and forth in his arms. “I know. I could feel you. And hear you. I just didn’t realize it was you.” He said as she nodded into his chest. 

He knew who she was now and he knew he would never forget this moment for as long as they lived. This was the first time that he had seen her since he had turned and it was all he needed to fall madly in love with her, with a love so deep that no human could ever reach it. “Please, let me claim you.” He begged as his fangs began to pierce through his gums. She pulled back for a moment and looked up into the face of her now veela mate who’s eyes shined a bright yellow in the darkness and his fangs sparkled in the moonlight. Large white iridescent wings had sprouted from his back and loomed over them, fluttering in the nightly wind. She was speechless for a moment, knowing that this was the first time that she was to witness her mate’s full veela power. She met his eyes and saw through their depths the love that was for her and her alone. She was his and he was hers. Forever they would be joined. It was then that she nodded and quickly shed her t shirt that she was wearing so she was just left in her bra and panties. 

Ron let out a coo of approval at her state of undress and dipped down to place sweet kisses between the valley of her breasts. He watched and listened as his mate let out moans of pleasure and his heart soared when he could hear her heart beat beneath her supple breast. “Darling, please.” He begged as she nodded again and looked up at him with eyes full of longing and innocence. He let out a growl before smashing his lips onto her own. His hands roamed all over her body as their lips danced in a fiery dance of passion and need. He knew that his parents could probably hear the sounds of their reunion but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His mate was here and she was his. Finally. Right when he knew his little mate was going to let out another scream of pleasure, he dipped his head down and met her eyes for a second before plunging his head down onto her shoulder and letting his fangs sink deep within her skin. She let out a loud cry before it turned into a moan as pleasure washed over them both. He had claimed her and marked her and now they were destined to be lovers till the very end of time. He let his fangs linger beneath her skin for a few moments, relishing in the taste of her sweet blood before pulling them from her and wiping away the evidence of his marking. He watched as she fell limp against the pillows and her skin glistened with the blood that seeped from the deep wound that marred her shoulder. He let out a coo of concern for a moment wondering if she was alright, but then instinctively bent down and lapped at the wound with his tongue letting it close and the leaving the marking to form and heal on its own. He watched as the wound glowed a bright yellow before turning a dark gold and forming his initials in her skin. There for everyone to see was his marking, and he shone with pride as he looked down at it in the moonlight. He had done it. He had marked her and claimed her for his own and now the start of their long life together would begin as soon as the morning light came over the horizon. 

He sighed happily and let his fangs retract back up into his gums and leaned down to cover her small body with his own and let his wings fold over them in a loving cocoon. His eyes grew heavy once again with sleep and he let out another soft coo of happiness one last time before sleep overtook him for the second time that night.


	5. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 5

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 5  
A/N: How’d you like the marking scene between Ron and Bry? I thought it was rather sweet. Anywho on with the story!-MoonlitShadow

It was 10:00 a.m. later that morning when a quiet knock sounded on Ron’s bedroom door making both he and his mate’s eyes flutter open. Ron let out a possessive growl as the door opened and Molly appeared in the doorway. She smiled and stepped into the room cautiously as she walked a tray of breakfast foods over to them. “Hello dear, it’s good to see you up and about again. Bry, dear are you in there too?” She went on with a smile making Ron roll his eyes and loosen his hold on his mate just a tad. “Good morning, mother.” He gritted out as she nodded and gave one of his wings a soft pat. “Do take good care of our girl will you, Ron? She’s awfully special to all of us.” She said with a kind but meaningful look. Ron folded his wings back into between his shoulders allowing her to see that Bry was indeed unharmed but in a fairly exposing state of undress. “Ron!” She cried out as she quickly worked to cover herself from her mother in law. Molly waved a hand dismissively at them before turning around to give them more privacy. “Oh don’t worry dear I’ve seen it all before. You’ve got nothing that I don’t know about.” She chuckled as Ron looked amused and Brylie blushed several shades of pink. Ron yawned and moved to lie beside her as she readjusted her t shirt and the covers to cover most of what wasn’t supposed to be seen. Once she was fairly decent, Molly turned back around to face them with a happy smile. “Oh I’m so glad you two have finally gotten back together. It was an awfully long wait mind you, but Arthur and I are so happy none the less.” She praised as she nodded towards Brylie’s shoulder that had a slight blood stain still left over from earlier that morning. 

Brylie’s blush deepened as Ron nodded and gave his mother a proud look. “Well, I thought I’d make some of your favorites and see if you were hungry at all.” Molly said as she gestured to the tray of food which Ron now eyed hungrily. Molly smiled knowingly and sent Brylie a playful wink. “Men and their stomachs, such funny things right dear?” She said just as she turned to leave the room. Once they were alone again Ron immediately dug into the tray of food with such vigor that it almost surprised Brylie. “Leave some for me would you, love?” She teased as he smiled at her through a mouthful of eggs. “Sorry, love. I promise I won’t eat too much.” He said as she nodded and kissed his cheek before dipping up her own breakfast. They sat on the bed cross legged across from one another as they ate and talked about their night and anything else they could think of. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up. We were all getting very worried.” Brylie said as Ron nodded and looked a little ashamed. “I’m sorry for that. I had no idea what was going on really. I could hear things but I couldn’t see any of you.” He said as she nodded in understanding. “Yes, you told me that last night.” She said as he nodded remembering their previous conversation. “I know who you are now though.” He said with a cheeky smirk making her blow a raspberry into the air and roll her eyes. “I sure hope so. I mean it’s not like we’re mated or anything.” She drawled in a teasing tone making Ron snort with laughter. “Merlin you’re such much funnier than Hermione ever was.” He said almost as an afterthought making her pause mid bite and look up at him.

“Who’s Hermione?” She asked making him realize what he had done. “Oh, she’s just a friend of mine.” He said hoping that she wouldn’t ask about her any further. “A friend that sends you a howler twice a week asking where you’ve been?” She said as she gave him a look. Ron had the decency to look a bit bashful. “Alright so she may have fancied me for a bit while we’ve been going to school together.” He admitted making her eyes narrow slightly in jealousy. “Oh really? And that’s the end of it now, right?” She said as he nodded firmly in confirmation. “Of course it is. I feel no romantic feelings towards her anymore. It’s like the moment I looked into your eyes again they all disappeared.” He said in slight amazement. She nodded and gave him an understanding smile. “That’s a pretty normal reaction after going through the changing really. Most veelas report loss of interest in their romantic partners that they had before they met their intended mates once they saw them and marked them.” She said as he nodded in agreement. 

He shook his head and looked up at her thoughtfully. “I never would’ve thought that this could happen, you know with it being so long that we had been apart but I’m definitely glad it did.” He said as he gave her a stunning smile. She returned it and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips making his smile grow even wider. The feeling of being close to his mate made his heart warm in ways being with a human woman never could. He realized now that this was the way it always was meant to be. Hermione and he never were going to have a future together and he was completely alright with that. 

“What about you? Any romantic interests I need to know about?” He asked partially teasing and partially serious. Brylie rolled her eyes and shook her head before taking another bite of toast. “No, none at all. I was stuck at the Reservation in Romania with Char for the entire time. There was no one for me to be romantically interested in even if I wanted to be.” She said as he nodded and smiled happily at her. It was good that she had no previous romantic interests that he had to worry about. At this point he thought that if she did he would have to hunt them down and skin them alive for trying to take what was rightfully his. Brylie could see the wheels turning in his mind and tilted her head to the side in a questioning look. “What are you thinking about love?” She asked as he shrugged and gave her a mischievous smirk. “Just about the many ways I’d murder your previous lovers if you ever had any.” He said nonchalantly making her burst out laughing. “Of course you would.” She said as she shook with laughter. Ron was quite pleased in how happy he had made her and sat back in awe of how beautiful she was when she was happy. 

Just then, a knock on his bedroom window startled them both. They both looked over to the window and saw that an owl was fluttering outside impatiently waiting to be let in. Ron sighed and headed over to the window to let the bird in. Once it landed he gave it a treat and took the letter that it was holding. When he opened it he read it several times before he licked his lips and looked up at her with a slightly guilty look. “I have some bad news, love depending on how you look at it.” He said making her sit straighter against the bed post that she was leaning on. “What is it, love?” She asked as her brows furrowed in confusion. “I had told Hermione and Harry that I’d go shopping with them for school supplies in Diagon Alley today weeks ago before I knew all this was going to happen.” He said reluctantly as she nodded in understanding. There was no way for them to plan for this happening so she understood his commitment to his friends. “Well, would you still like to go with them?” She asked thoughtfully as she watched him for an answer. Ron shrugged and took a seat in front of her on the bed. “I did tell them I would since it’s our last year at school and all. We won’t get to do this next year when I go into Auror training.” He said as she nodded again in agreement. “Well then you should go and I’ll stay here for the day with your mum and dad.” She said as his eyes grew wide and he shook his head vigorously. “I can’t just leave you! I just marked you. I can’t leave you so soon.” He said with a firm tone. Brylie understood his concerns and she too didn’t want him to leave so soon after they had just reunited with one another but she understood how important this would be to his friends. 

“Go on and go for the day, love. You need to spend time with your friends. This is your last chance before school starts like you said.” She said as Ron stared at her for a few minutes before slowly nodding in agreement. “Alright, I’ll go. But you have to promise me that you won’t leave the Burrow for the day. I have to know that you’re safe at all times while I’m not with you.” He said as she smiled knowingly. His veela instincts were kicking in and he was becoming quite possessive and protective of her just as a male veela should. She nodded in agreement and shooed him towards the bathroom. “Alright well go on then. I’ll be right here until you return.” She said as he smiled happily and leaned down to give her a thorough kiss on the lips. Placing his hand against her cheek, he leaned in once more and gave her one last kiss before nuzzling her nose and heading off towards the bathroom. “Thanks love! I promise I won’t be long.” He said as she sighed and leaned back against the pillows. “Well I guess that leaves me here then.” She said to herself as she looked around the room wondering what she’d do for the entire day without her mate. Shaking her head she glanced over at the bathroom door and then down at the letter that still lay amongst the bed covers. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” She murmured before closing her eyes and deciding to take a nice morning nap.


	6. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 6

Dancing with Dragons Chapter 6  
A/N: Hey lovelies! I just wanted to let you know that I kinda did a complete overhaul to this stories plotline and it’s still going to be about Ron and Brylie being veela mates but I thought I’d spice it up and add some rainbows, punkrockedness, tattoos and some fun scene best friends just for kicks. And Ron may or may not be getting some magical tattoos by the time this story finishes. You’ll just have to wait and see. Love you all-MoonlitShadow

Brylie kissed Ron goodbye and then waited until she heard him leave the house by floo to go about fixing things. She looked in the mirror on his door and shook her head knowing that Charlie always hated when she tried to hide her true appearance. Truth was, Brylie was a rather colorful type of veela if she did say so herself and plain was definitely not a word that anyone could use to describe her. She had a talent for magically being able to change her hair color to any color she chose just by thinking about it making her be able to change it almost every day which drove Charlie nuts of course. Closing her eyes, she thought of the color she wanted her hair to be and it magically changed into long, galaxy ombre colored locks that reached down to her lower back making her sigh out of relief. Finally, she had good looking hair. She thought that she’d never see her dyed hair again. Then she went about removing the glamour charm from herself to reveal her many magical tattoos that covered her body. She smiled happily when she saw her tattoos come to life in the reflection of the mirror. She currently had an enchanted rainbow galaxy symbol on her wrist, a rainbow shooting star that often shot across her lower back and then burst into glittering sparkles, moving rainbow pixel hearts on top of both her feet, a small unicorn horn on her ring finger and finally a small unicorn on her pointer finger. The last step in revealing her true self was fixing these awful clothes that she was wearing. She waved a hand over her body and a grey oversized sweatshirt with the words “creepin it real” on it appeared along with chunky heeled pastel purple dock martins, long black see through leggings, a pair of black ripped up shorts and a long black cross necklace that fitted perfectly around her neck. It seemed that she had perfect timing as well because the door burst open a few seconds later revealing a very surprised and shocked Molly. “Oh good heavens! Brylie Joanna Walker what on earth did you do?” She cried as she looked Brylie up and down with wide eyes. Brylie shrugged and gave her soon to be mother in law a small smile. “Charlie always let me express myself. So I always made sure that I did. You know I always liked to stand out.” She said gently as she watched Molly’s emotions flit across her face. 

Finally, Molly sighed and put her hands on her hips with and gave her a small smile of her own. “Well you definitely managed to do that didn’t you? Seeing as how none of the rest of my children have tattoos or anything of the sort, you will surely stand out but I suppose it is a rather unique way to express yourself. I’ll admit when I was a young witch I often longed to act out and express myself freely without a care in the world. I suppose I can now live vicariously through you, my dear. I’m guessing you and Charlie were trying to keep this from us because you were afraid we wouldn’t accept you?” Molly asked as she looked Brylie in the eyes. Brylie dropped her gaze to the floor and shuffled her feet for a few moments before she nodded shyly. Molly tsked at the young girl and shook her head before gently taking her fingers and lifting her chin so she could look her soon to be daughter in law in the eyes. “Brylie, there is nothing in this world or the next that you could do that would ever disappoint us or change how we feel about you. None of our other children, or Arthur or anyone for that matter will mind a little bit more color and vivaciousness in our apparently very boring lives. And mark my words, child. Once Ron spots you he’ll be even more head over heels for you. Veelas as you know always have a fondness for bright colors and often love their mates wearing such things. I’ll bet that he’ll show you off like no tomorrow once you all go back to school. And Merlin help us all if anyone tries to tell you otherwise because I’m sure he’ll be very close to ripping them to shreds for insulting his lovely mate. Now, how about we go make some lunch and see about maybe getting you fitted for your new school uniform while we’re at it?” Molly said with a reassuring nod and smile. Brylie felt tears well in her eyes and threw her arms around the older woman with a vigor that almost knocked her off her feet. Molly chuckled and held the girl close before running her fingers through her pretty dyed hair. “This color definitely looks quite lovely on you, dear. I do approve.” She murmured as they let go of one another and Molly lead her downstairs into the kitchen where they proceeded to make lunch for the family. Brylie had never felt so alive and at home in her entire life and was sure now that she had made the right decision by coming back home to live with her mate and his wonderful family. She knew that she was truly destined for Ron and the joy that was surely going to come in their long, colorful life together.


	7. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 7

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 7  
A/N: So how do you all like the new and improved Brylie? I think she’s pretty cool. I definitely feel like it’ll add some more color to the plotline also. So now Ron gets to break the news or at least tries to, to Harry and Hermione about his veela transformation and how he now has a mate. That oughta be exciting, yeah? I love you all and love all your positive feedback. You all make my day every day. –MoonlitShadow

Ron nervously tapped his new steel toed boots against the table that he was currently seated at in The Three Broomsticks where he was patiently waiting for Hermione and Harry to meet up with him. He had reluctantly gotten a muggle cell phone last summer at the insistence of Hermione and was now watching it’s tiny screen for any signs of life after receiving a text about an hour ago from the curly haired witch herself stating that she and Harry had already arrived in Diagon Alley and had been there for a little over two hours and wanted to meet him at the local pub to say hello and catch up. His fingers nervously tapped against the wooden table’s surface and he let out a small growl of frustration feeling his fangs start to poke out of his gums at the thought of Brylie being left all by herself at the Burrow for the day. Why did his friends have to absolutely insist on seeing him right now on today of all days? He could feel Brylie’s emotions settling deep within him and they seemed to echo his own almost perfectly. Her deep and needy longing for him struck him hard as he found himself gripping the edge of the table and trying desperately to not let his claws rip apart the table top. He needed her just as much if not more than she needed him and it was practically killing him to not be right by her side at that exact moment. It was then that Harry and Hermione chose as the perfect time appear around the corner from the bar and he winced as his fangs bit into his lip when he saw Hermione’s joyful expression when she spotted him sitting alone. She and Harry waved excitedly to him and made their way over to join him. But as they approached he watched Hermione’s expression immediately change from one of excitement to confusion and shock as she took in his new look. 

Ron had indeed changed when he became his true veela self. His figure was much slimmer and toned and his muscles filled out his muggle band t shirt perfectly making Hermione gasp in surprise. Her eyes trailed down his body to where a pair of black ripped up jeans with chains hanging off of them gripped his hips and his black steel toed boots sat underneath the table in full display of his new look. He didn’t stand up to greet them as he watched Hermione exchange a look with Harry who just looked plain amused at his friend’s new interactions. Ron hadn’t had a chance to let them know about his transformation or the latest news about him now having a mate of his own that would soon be joining them back at school. Ron was still struggling to keep his veela under control as Hermione’s brows furrowed at his strange behavior. “Hello Ronald. You alright? You look a bit…odd.” She said carefully as she and Harry took a seat across from them and Harry signaled to the waitress that they were ready to order. Ron thankfully didn’t have to answer as he took a rather large sip of his butterbeer while Hermione and Harry ordered the same. His leg was now nervously bouncing up and down underneath the table and he was praying to whatever higher power existed that his friends wouldn’t notice his clear anxiety. 

“You’re awfully quiet, Ronald. So I’ll ask again. Are you alright? You’re dressed a bit…strange. Are you in one of your moods again?” Hermione asked him as she narrowed her brown eyes in his direction clearly trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Ron shook his head and a low chuckle escaped his lips. Before he had been whisked away from Hogwarts to take a sudden Holiday so he could transform in the comfort of his home, he had been quite moody while at school. Enough that his friends, the other students and all of his professors noticed. It was at that time that Dumbledore contacted his parents and let them know of his strange behavior. Ron had been absolutely clueless about going into the transformation having nearly forgotten all of the stories that his parents had told him of his heritage and the girl that’s sole reason to exist was to be his for all of eternity. Realizing that Hermione was getting impatient with his lack of answers, he raised his head and gave her a nod with a small smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. A lot’s happened is all. I have a lot I need to tell you about.” He said as his voice dipped down lower so no one would over hear their conversation. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before leaning in closer to him with curious expressions. 

“Ever since I was born, my family and I have been keeping a secret. A very big secret from everyone. About a certain….heritage that I would possibly acquire once I turned 18. We had all thought that since I hadn’t shown signs at all throughout my life that it wouldn’t happen to me, but it turns out it did.” He said carefully as he looked between Harry and Hermione gauging their reactions. Hermione reacted exactly as he expected. She shot back in her seat and looked at him wide eyed before stuttering out a response. “Ronald Weasley! You’ve been keeping secrets from us? I understand the wizarding world but we’re your best friends for Merlin’s sake.” She cried out as a hurt look flashed across Ron’s face. He shook his head and resisted the urge to growl at her to back off. “This wasn’t something I could bloody tell you. Either of you. It wasn’t my place to. The only reason I’m telling you about it now is because things are about to change.” He said as his voice grew gravelly with need. Hermione gulped hard and looked at Harry pleadingly for any signs of what to do but Harry mainly looked on with a look that clearly stated he wanted to know more yet he accepted the situation for what it was. It made Ron shoot him a grateful smile as Hermione sputtered and began to practically grill him about his entire life up to this point. That was just like Harry. He always had been very open and accepting of everyone that he had met despite the circumstances that they had found themselves in. Ron knew for a fact that he could count on Harry to help him and Brylie adjust to their new life at Hogwarts together. Harry gave him a nod and a small smile before raising his glass slightly in a silent cheers. “How are you bloody alright with this? He lied to us!” Hermione spat at Harry who merely quirked an eyebrow at her. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe it’s because he’s our best friend and I will love him no matter what the fuck is wrong with him.” He bit out making Ron chuckle and Hermione reel back in surprise. Hermione quickly grabbed her purse and went to stand shocking both Harry and Ron at the same time. “Oh so that’s how it is, then. I see. Good day to you both. I hope you both enjoy each other’s bloody company without me.” She growled making Ron release an involuntary instinctual growl at her making her eyes widen before they narrowed and she left in a huff of anger. 

Harry snapped his fingers to get Ron’s attention making him look over at the wizard with a withering look. “Mate, I hate to say it but your fangs are out again. You need to bloody put those away before anyone else notices.” Harry said calmly with a small smile making Ron sputter with surprise. He then realized that Harry was right. His fangs had reappeared and he wondered if Hermione had seen them. Then he realized that Harry had known his fangs were out. And was calmly still sitting across from him. Ron closed his eyes and willed his fangs to go back into his gums and waited until they were completely hidden before turning to Harry with a questioning look. “Why are you still here?” He asked making Harry chuckle and raise an eyebrow at him before taking a sip of his butterbeer. “Oh calm down, Ron. You’re just a veela for Merlin’s sake. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He said making Ron gasp in surprise. “How did you know I was a bloody veela?” He sputtered making Harry shake his head and laugh at his friends surprised reaction. “Fleur always gets that way when she’s pissed. It’s a miracle Bill hasn’t bloody locked her up in a cage by now every time she tries to claw his eyes out for not unloading the dishwasher the proper way.” He chuckled as Ron regarded his friend in a new light. Well that was unexpected. Apparently Harry knew more of the situation that he had assumed. “Well, alright then. Yeah, I’m a bloody veela. Fangs and all. And uh, my mate just got shipped over here from Romania to join me at Hogwarts.” He said quickly as Harry nodded along with his words. “At least tell me this. Is she hot?” Harry asked as he leaned forward with a conspiratorial smirk. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded excitedly then suddenly frowned at the fact that he was a male veela yet he wasn’t acting very possessive about his mate around Harry. Was something wrong with him? Harry seemed to know what he was thinking and answered calmly for him. “Your veela isn’t threatened by me because it knows I have no interest in your mate. I’m not even bloody attracted to that type of lover anyways.” Harry said as he pinned Ron with a knowing look. Ron’s eyes widened as he then confirmed what he had suspected for years now. “You’re gay?” He asked as Harry let out a laugh and nodded with a bright smile. “Always have been, mate. And I guess your veela likes that because I won’t go after your mate.” He said as Ron nodded slowly and leaned back against the seat now thoroughly mentally exhausted from this taxing conversation. “Well, that’s good to know.” Ron said quietly as he raised his head and gave Harry a smile of his own. “Good. Then we both have good news.” Harry said happily as he smiled at his friend’s now easy going demeanor. Ron nodded and chuckled. “Yeah, guess we do.” Harry was quiet for a moment before he leaned forward closer to his best friend to speak in a hushed whisper. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a rather handsome wizard to meet over at the bar. I’ll be seeing you around mate.” He said as Ron’s eyes widened and he looked over at the bar only to catch a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. “MALFOY?!” He practically shouted making Harry laugh harder. The blonde wizard himself appeared beside him and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist with a cocky smirk. “You called, Weasel? I do believe my love and I have a date to attend to if you could please make yourself scarce.” He drawled as Harry leaned into his embrace. Ron rolled his eyes and quickly got up and made to leave but not before shooting Harry a teasing smirk and pointing between him and Draco who was now staring up at the boy wonder lovingly. “Don’t bloody do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said as Harry chuckled and went about tending to Draco. Ron shook his head and stuffed his hands in his leather jacket’s pockets before making his way back over to the apparition point so he could return home to his own love who he knew was eagerly awaiting his return. With one last look around the crowded alley, he smiled happily to himself and disappeared with a loud crack.


	8. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 8

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 8  
A/N: Hello all! How’d you like that last chapter? I loved how Hermione got into a bit of a hissy fit. No worries though. She’ll eventually come around. I’m going to try and keep the angst level pretty low in this story and if that bothers you then I’m sorry but I’m not good at angsty writing since I’m a pretty happy person usually. But yeah, things should progress well from here on out. We’ll see how it evolves over time. Love you all.-MoonlitShadow

As soon as Ron landed in his room at the Burrow, the first thing that he noticed was that his mate was nowhere to be seen and he didn’t have the faintest clue as to where she could be. His brows furrowed for a moment as he wondered what he could do, but then he caught it. Her scent. It was so delicious it made his cock practically jump to life inside his now too tight feeling boxers. “Mmm…Where are you my little mate?” He cooed out quietly in the empty room and quickly made his way out the door and downstairs so he could follow her scent. He burst through the kitchen door and was shocked but delighted to see that his little mate was at the stove happily chatting away with his mother while she helped make dinner. Both women whirled around and Ron’s mouth dropped open when he finally realized that his mate’s appearance had changed drastically much like his own. He blinked several times as he watched her shuffle from one foot to the other nervously and then the biggest shit eating grin spread across his face destined to stay there for the rest of his bloody life. “Well hello, Gorgeous.” He cooed to her, his voice silky and smooth practically caressing her with his very words themselves. He watched her close her eyes and inhale deeply before she leaned back to clutch at the kitchen counter as she tried to remain on her feet but found it awfully difficult to do so. “Now, Ronald. Mind your manners will you? You can take all that nonsense upstairs to your room when dinner is over. Now go find your father and Percy in the back yard. They’re discussing something that happened at the Ministry today.” His mother said with a stern look making him want to growl but he held back knowing he’d get into even more trouble. His eyes flitted over to his mate who was still panting slightly and holding onto the counter for dear life. He let out a small whimper that turned into a strange cooing sound to which she closed her eyes and gasped loudly at. Molly rolled her eyes and went over to her son who obviously wasn’t listening to a word she was saying. She proceeded to smack him in the chest with the wooden spoon that she was holding and Ron was surprised that it hadn’t snapped in half with the size of his new muscles. He grinned and gave her a dazed smile before looking over at his mate who was now on her knees on the floor in front of the kitchen island where she was standing just moments before. “Out. Now Ronald.” His mother said her voice raising a few octaves in warning. Ron sighed but kept his grin firmly in place as he turned and blew a kiss to his mate who was sitting on the floor looking up at him with a look of complete awe and adoration. He loved that he could do that to her. It would be a handy tool when school rolled around he thought to himself as he nodded to his mother and turned to leave the kitchen to go find his father and Percy. 

As soon as he left and the front door closed, Molly pursed her lips in distaste and glanced down at her soon to be daughter in law who was still sprawled against the cabinets. “Well up you go, dear. He’s gone now. You can bloody breathe again. Honestly, men and their apparent “needs.” She murmured with a small smile as Brylie tried and failed to get her breathing under control. She was panting heavily and imagining all the seriously naughty things that Ron and she were going to do together once they finally got to be alone. “Damn him. Damn him and his sexy hotness…” She mumbled as Molly snorted with laughter. “You better get used to it, dear. His “urges” and “needs” won’t let up or lessen any time soon.” She warned the young girl who was now shakily trying to find her balance against the kitchen counter. “I can see that.” Brylie breathed out as she regained her wits about her. Carefully she made her way back over to where she was previously stirring a pot of stew on the stove and looked slightly annoyed when she found Molly had already finished it for her and was now setting out the many bowls for the increase in Weasley’s at the family table. 

“Go get washed up for dinner, dear. He’ll be expecting you to look his best. You know how veelas are about their mates appearances.” Molly instructed and Brylie nodded in agreement. It was best for her to go freshen up now rather than later. She doubted she would have time except now to get ready to see her mate again before dinner. Racing up the stairs, she went into the en suite bathroom in Ron’s room and began to fix up her makeup and hair. Redoing one side of her winged eyeliner, she let out a yelp when Ginny, Ron’s younger sister appeared in the mirror behind her. “Ginny! For fuck’s sake! You scared me half to death.” She said as she began erasing the now uneven line on her eyelid. Ginny merely grinned and shook her head before throwing her arms around her favorite witch. “It’s so good to see you, Bry. I missed ya so much.” The younger witch said excitedly as Brylie sighed heavily, knowing that her eyeliner would have to stay uneven as she set down the pencil and turned so she could wrap her arms around her best girlfriend and practically little sister, Ginny. “It’s so good to see you too, Gin. I’m so glad that you all bloody even remember me.” She said as Ginny blew a raspberry and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. “Of course we’d bloody remember you. Why on earth wouldn’t we?” The redhead remarked tartly making Brylie giggle at her apparent wise crack ways that she had definitely learned from her older brothers. “Where have you been all this time? Mum said something about you being with Dragons and Charlie.” Ginny said as she pulled back a little more but refused to let go of the only slightly taller witch. Brylie rolled her eyes dramatically but nodded in confirmation making Ginny’s eyes grow wide with shock and awe. “Oh Merlin’s beard! You actually were in Romania with Charlie then. Mum refused to tell any of us where they had sent you after you had left. Something about making it easier for us to be separated while we waited to see what happened.” Ginny explained as Brylie nodded in understanding. She knew that Molly and Arthur had to have done something to make it easier on their family when they had been forced to send her away. Not telling them where she was, was as good of a strategy as any she supposed. 

 

Ginny didn’t seem to notice her being lost in her own thoughts as she kept on babbling about the things that had happened since she had been gone including something about Ron and the girl Hermione dating at one point. She held up her hand effectively stopping the girl in her tracks. “Woah, woah, hold up. Ron dated the girl? Since when?” She asked as a slight growl slipped from her lips. Ginny knew she had messed up something fierce by letting it slip that Ron had been involved with any other woman but his mate who was clearly unhappy about it. “Well they dated a bit in their fifth year but it was nothing major. They broke up because Ron didn’t find Hermione interesting enough. He claimed that she was sort of boring. It drove her nuts apparently. Now Hermione’s rumored to be dating Viktor Krum who was a known death eater during the war that had come to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.” Ginny went on to explain making Brylie relax a little at the fact that he and the girl had apparently broken up because her mate didn’t find her suitable which made her smirk in triumph of her win over the mortal girl. Giving her hair a cocky flip, she turned to face the mirror to straighten up her shirt that she wore and put on a bit of lipstick before she smiled and turned back to Ginny who once again was looking at her in a state of awe. “Well, now that that’s taken care of, let’s go find the boys, shall we?” She said in a playful tone letting Ginny know that the subject of Ron dating had all been forgotten. Ginny smirked widely at her and linked her arm through her own before they skipped their way down the stairs. Immediately when they stepped into the kitchen, Brylie felt the strong pull of her mate that his pheromones were letting off and it made her once again feel weak in the knees making it so Ginny had to literally help her stay standing. Ginny shot a disapproving look over at her brother who merely smiled and nodded to them before turning back to his conversation that he was having with Percy. “Blimey I didn’t know that that had already started.” Ginny murmured that Brylie was only vaguely aware of. Her eyes were solely locked on her mate and she watched his every move with a look of pure awe and adoration of her own. He was perfect and he was hers. All hers. For the rest of eternity. Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he sent her a playful wink that melted her to a puddle of goo practically and patted the empty seat beside him at the table that was obviously being reserved for her and her alone. “Go on then, lover girl.” Ginny cooed playfully to her making everyone at the table but the two veelas snort with laughter. Because in their world, they only saw one another. And that was all that they would ever need.


	9. Dancing with Dragons Chapter 9

Dancing with Dragons Chapter 9  
A/N: Hey my Dancing Dragon lovers! Well, so the story with this chapter is I already had a version of this chapter written up and all ready to post but then I thought twice about it and decided I wanted to do something different. So, here we are! Brand new chapter. Brand new part of the story. Enjoy my lovelies! Sparkly hearts and flowers to you all. -MoonlitShadow

It was a little after eight that night when the new Weasley clan had finished with their large, celebratory dinner in honor of welcoming their newest veela’s mate home. Ron couldn’t have been more proud of Brylie and her eagerness to jump back into his family’s life without any sort of hesitation. He knew it must be hard leaving Charlie and all that she knew back in Romania and he hoped that she was adjusting well to her new surroundings. So, after dinner he decided that now was as best a time as ever to find out. As Brylie and he listened to the conversations happening amongst the others at the dining table, Ron leaned over and whispered quietly into his mate’s ear immediately catching her attention. “Hey Bry, fancy going on a walk through the gardens with me? I was thinking we could get away from all of this for a while. And you know, get to know each other again.” Brylie’s face broke out into a huge grin and a blush spread over her pale features as she nodded in agreement making Ron beam with happiness at his mate’s willingness. Ron cleared his throat loudly catching everyone at the table’s attention and gestured to his mate who sat next to him with his hand gently clasped in her own. “Well, that was a wonderful dinner. Thank you all for being so amazing. But Bry and I are going to take a walk now. We’ll be back later, yeah?” He said as his eyes found his mate’s and he gave her a heart stopping smile. Molly and Arthur looked at one another while Percy and Ginny grinned and snickered. The twins were out for the evening on a double date, leaving only three out of the seven Weasley children home for the night. Arthur nodded his consent to Ron who smiled gratefully before carefully helping his mate to her feet. With one last nod, he gave Brylie’s hand a squeeze and led her out into the moonlit gardens that surrounded the Burrow. 

“Oh Ron, it’s lovely out tonight.” Brylie exclaimed as she stopped out in the middle of the garden to gaze up at the full, yellow moon. Ron nodded but his eyes were solely on her and her alone. “You’re even more lovely, little one.” He said quietly as he gently pulled her into his arms and sighed at the feeling of her body molding to his own. “Tell me, are you glad to be home or are you finding it hard being away from Char and the dragons?” He asked as he smiled into her long hair, rubbing his nose along the dyed tresses. She giggled and nodded into his chest as she gave him a tight squeeze to which he eagerly returned. “I’m very happy to be home. I never thought I would get to be again but I’m glad that it’s finally happened and we can be together just as we always said we would.” She whispered as she ran her nose along the fabric of his thin t shirt making him let out a satisfied rumble. “Good. I don’t know what I’d do if you missed Charlie more than me.” Ron said quietly and she raised her head slightly to see that a small red blush had formed on her mate’s cheeks that shone through the darkness in the brightness of the moonlight. “Are you jealous, Ronny? Jealous of your own brother?” She laughed making him roll his eyes and give her another tight squeeze before pulling her as close as possible and placing his hand on her lower back so he could stroke the soft skin that was exposed from the edge of her t shirt. “Of course not. I just…haven’t gotten used to other males being around you yet. Even if it is my own family.” He answered truthfully making her nod in understanding. “I was feeling a bit possessive myself today when Ginny told me you had dated that girl Hermione.” She admitted making him pull back slightly to look down at her in surprise. “She told you that, did she? Well I suppose it’s technically true. In Hermione’s eye’s anyways. She always was gushing to Gin about how in love she was with me. I wasn’t so sure she was really in love with me or if she was confusing her feelings for me as a friend as opposed to a lover. I was never in love with her myself. Never thought to see her that way. It was like something…was telling not to fall for anyone else. I really believe it was my veela telling me to wait because you were coming home to me soon.” He explained making small tears form at the corner of her eyes. “Oh love, why are you crying? Did I upset you? I’m so sorry.” Ron mumbled as he took the sleeve of his black hoodie that he was wearing and wiped it gently over her eyes. Brylie smiled and laughed before catching his hoodie covered palm in her own. “I’m fine. I promise. I just think it’s really sweet that your veela knew to make you wait for me.” She whispered back making Ron let out a deep chuckle and take her face in his hands before capturing her lips with his own. Brylie felt her world stop as time slowed and her lips melded with her mates. The way he kissed her was the way she always dreamed it would be if he had. And she was begging him internally to never stop. Never walk away from this moment. This feeling that they had between them. Her marking bite that he had left on her shoulder was throbbing hard and Ron instinctively pulled back with his eyes flashing a dark black so he could gently run his hand underneath the collar of her t shirt and over the mark that had almost completely healed. He had transferred magical energy to her when he marked her so it would prepare her for their mating and full soul bonding that would occur sometime after he had gotten her fully settled here in her new life. He let out a rumble of approval when she bent her neck slightly to the side in an act of submission to his veela making his veela fill with pride and love for his mate. His fingers gently traced the outline of his mark on her shoulder and he smiled with his fangs on full display when he heard her gasp slightly and then let out a breathy moan before falling forward slightly into his waiting arms and against his hardened chest. “That’s right, Bry Bry. You’re all mine now. And I promise you that nothing will ever come between us ever again. I swear my life on it. This is my promise to you, my mate. My love.” He cooed to her in the language of veela that only she would understand. She let out a responding coo in appreciation and nuzzled deep into his hoodie making him chuckle as his eyes slowly returned to their normal bright blue. 

“Always were the cuddle bug, weren’t you my love?” He whispered into her ear feeling how exhaustion from a full and exciting day had slipped over his mate’s consciousness making her vision slightly hazy and her mind quiet. “Come on love. Time for bed. I doubt mum expects much from us tonight anyways. We’re supposed to be bonding. And that will be exact what we’ll do.” He said as he gently placed his hands under her knees and scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. By the time he had started to carry her inside, she was already snoring lightly against him. Only Molly and Arthur were left in the living room now as Ron quietly passed them with a smile. Molly looked to have tears of joy in her eyes and his father looked on proudly as he carried his mate up the stairs and into their bed. Ron was unsure if this bed or one at Hogwarts would be their mating bed, but for now he imagined to be as he laid her gently down underneath the covers and dropped his boots to the floor before carefully shedding his mate’s boots and snuggling in beside her. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he let out a contented sigh knowing that their journey and life together had only just begun.


	10. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 10

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 10  
A/N: Hey all my lovelies!! I hope you loved the last chapter as much as I did. I thought it was really cute how Ron and Bry are already so attached to each other through their mating bond. Things are going to heat up between these two in no time so be on the lookout for more intimate moments. Love you all. Theme song for this chapter is All The Small Things by Blink 182. -MoonlitShadow

The weeks passed faster than either Ron or Brylie had expected, and soon it was the day that they all had been waiting for. The day that Ron would take his lovely veela mate to Hogwarts with him for his final year. Ron tightly grasped Bry’s hand in his own and kept his eyes firmly set on the passing scenery as his father drove both him and Bry to the train station where they would catch the Hogwarts Express like always. Ron was very used to the whole thing. The same train. The same journey. The same school every single year. But this year, he knew was going to be different all because of the smaller girl who sat tucked against his side. He glanced down and smiled drawing his mate practically into his lap as he listened to her small snores of sleepiness. Bry had fallen asleep some time ago right after they had left the Burrow and Ron felt slightly bad that he had to wake her so early in order to get on the train in time. This school year in particular had already been quite strange. Ron had been summoned to the castle along with Harry and Hermione and a lot of the other returning 8th years to help rebuild their school that was nearly destroyed in the battle that happened only months before. It was on that particular trip to the castle that Ron had collapsed on the castle’s front steps and began the transformation into his true veela self. He had found out that he had been rushed back to the Burrow as soon as possible once the transformation had started leaving both Harry and Hermione along with the rest of the 8th years very confused and distraught over his quick disappearance. 

 

Ron’s smile slipped into a slight frown at the thought of his two supposed best friends. Harry and Hermione. Harry had been more than supportive of his new relationship with Brylie, but Hermione hadn’t come around him at all or even tried to contact him since the time that he had seen her at the Three Broomsticks when he announced that he had become his true veela self. Ron found himself gently rubbing his thumb over his mate’s small knuckles on her hand that rested on the inside of his sweatshirt while he thought about what he should do when they actually reached the castle. The trip to Hogwarts would probably be pretty quiet, seeing as how he had requested from the school that a special compartment be made available for just the two of them so they could travel more comfortably without the prying eyes of all the other students. The Headmaster was more than willing to accommodate him and his mate in any way that they needed. Albus had stated to both him and his parents that if Ron or Brylie ever needed anything at all, that they could seek him out any time they wished and he would do what he could to help them. 

As soon as they reached the train station, Ron gently shook Bry’s shoulder making her eyes flutter open. “We’re here, love. We need to go find one of the train attendants so we can find our compartment.” He explained as she gave a tired nod and accepted his hand as he helped her out of his father’s magical car and out into the main area of the train station. His father was the only one who chose to accompany them on their final farewell for Hogwarts seeing as how Molly was far too emotional to say goodbye for the last time. Ginny and the twins had already gone ahead earlier that day to find their friends leaving the two veela mates the only ones who hadn’t left for the train yet. “Take care, dear. Ronald, you take care of her, you hear?” His father said in a slightly gruff tone as he gave her a gentle hug and shook his son’s hand firmly. Ron nodded and took Brylie’s hand in his own. “Of course, dad. Don’t worry. I’ll look after her.” His father nodded once before looking around the crowded station. “Well, I guess this is it then. You two better be off now or you’ll miss the bloody train.” He murmured trying his hardest to not get emotional at the fact that his son and now his son’s mate were going off to their final year at Hogwarts. It made his eyes damp as memories of his own final year at Hogwarts appeared right before his very eyes, and in that instance, he could only see himself in the young red headed boy that stood tall, much more like a man than anything now. He gave them both a small smile before giving one last wave and watched them disappear off into the crowd. 

“So where’s the train, babe?” Brylie asked as she walked beside her mate as he pushed their trolley full of luggage. Ron smirked and pointed to a wall that was between platform 9 and 10. “It’s right through there, love.” He said watching as his mate’s eyes widened for a moment and she looked up at him with an incredulous expression. “It’s in the bloody wall? What the hell?” She said as he chuckled and took one of her hands placing it on the handle of trolley cart under his own before nodding back to the wall. “You’ll see. Now keep up, love. This is going to be rathe quick.” He murmured in her ear just as he began to run towards the wall. Brylie let out a slight screech of panic and closed her eyes but the impact from hitting the wall never came. When she slowly peeled her eyes open, she saw that her mate was doubled over in manic laughter making her scowl harshly at him as an embarrassed blush came over her delicate features. “That’s not funny, Ron. You didn’t warn me that it was portal.” She breathed out as she tried and failed to calm her racing heart. Upon hearing the frantic beating of his mate’s heart, he stopped his fit of laughter and took her gently into his arms rocking her from side to side in a comforting manner before placing a small kiss on her forehead and smiling down at her. “It’s alright, love. And I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. It’s just…it’s like that for everyone when they first do it. I just wanted you to have the same experience as the rest of us.” He explained as she nodded in understanding against his t shirt covered chest. She buried her nose in the loose black unbuttoned button down shirt that he wore over his t shirt hoping that there would be little to none other surprises on their journey. She doubted her heart could take much more of this. Ron could sense his mate’s uneasiness and pulled back slightly so he could take her hand and place it once again on the trolley walking them towards one of the train attendants who was loading all the luggage onto the train. As soon as they reached the young man, Ron cleared his throat and the man gave them both a relaxed smile. “Good morning, I was wondering if we could check our luggage now and if someone from the staff could kindly escort my mate and I to our private reserved compartment.” The man nodded and flicked his hand in the air making a piece of parchment appear between his palms that seemed to be some sort of a list. He checked the list and then doubled checked it for their names of reserved compartment owners and then looked up at them with a kind smile. “Ah, here you are. Professor Dumbledore has reserved compartment number 146 for you two. If you’d kindly leave your luggage here, one of my associates will take care of it and if you would please follow me I’ll show you to your compartment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.” He said making Ron’s eyes light up in amusement as Brylie looked up at him with a surprised look of her own. “Mrs. Weasley?” She whispered to him making him nod his head and hold a finger to his lips as they followed the train attendant onto the train and down it’s narrow darkened halls. 

She noticed that Ron kept her very close to him as they passed numerous students that seemed to know him. It seemed like he knew pretty much everyone in the train. On their way to their compartment, they passed an open compartment where Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were seated all next to each other. “Oi! Ron. How are ya, mate? Is this the lovely mate that you talk about so much?” Harry called out as Ron pulled them to a stop in the doorway of the compartment. He nodded and smiled proudly as he gently moved Brylie to stand in front of him as he placed his hands securely on her shoulders. “Yeah, mate. Guys, this is my mate Brylie. Now that I’ve transformed we’re officially engaged as well. The wedding should be sometime in a few weeks.” He said as he looked down at his mate with a loving expression. Brylie smiled up at him, not concerned with the stares of the other students in the compartment. “Engaged?! What the bloody hell are you talking about?” Hermione screeched as she got out of her seat to approach the two with narrowed eyes and a dangerous expression. Ron sensed the tension in the room and immediently moved Brylie so she was behind him now standing outside in the hall as he blocked Hermione’s view of her. He let out a low growl in warning and Hermione gasped as his fangs began to lower and gleam in the early morning light streaming in from the windows. Brylie patiently waited until the Hermione girl backed off and proceeded to try and calm her mate down. She slipped her hands underneath his t shirt just above his lower back and rubbed the pale skin there in slow circles trying to bring him some comfort through her loving touch. 

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere a platinum blonde boy appeared from behind her nearly scaring her to death as his voice drawled in a perfect English accent. “For fuck’s sake, Hermione. You’d think you’d know better than to bloody mess with a newly mated pair of veelas.” The boy tsked at the curly haired witch who seemed to become more and more confused as the minutes ticked by. Her eyes were solely on Brylie’s mate whose fangs were still exposed. The rest of the students in the compartment didn’t seem to be all that bothered by it and made no move or sound as they waited patiently for Ron to return to his human form. “Oi, love where have you been? I was bloody searching the whole train for you.” Harry exclaimed as Draco carefully made his way around Ron and Brylie making sure to not touch either of them as he went to take a seat next to Harry. Draco rolled his eyes and placed a sweet kiss on his lover’s lips as he dramatically collapsed on the seat beside him. “It’s been too long, love. I missed you far too much. Never leave again, yeah?” Harry cooed to the blonde who Brylie noticed had his hand placed low on Harry’s thigh. They all watched as Ron’s face screwed into one of confusion and he slowly began to return to his human form. “Well that was bloody exciting. I vote for more veela fun this year.” Neville quipped from where he was seated with Luna placed securely in his arms. The two had started dating right around the time Harry and Draco had become the hottest item that the wizarding world had ever seen. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before quickly turning back to his mate and checking her over for any signs of harm. She giggled and batted him away making him growl lowly at her. “I’m fine, love. Don’t worry. She didn’t hurt me. None of them touched me.” She said as she gave him a reassuring smile. Ron finally settled down and pulled her into his arms hugging her close to his side as he turned back to his friends. Neville and Luna were staring down Hermione silently warning her not to move from where she was seated next to Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry were in the midst of a debate over which picture they looked best in that the daily prophet had taken of them the other day. Seeing that all was well, Ron gave them all a wave except Hermione who was silently fuming from where she sat. The train attendant seemed to have abandoned them while all the excitement was happening so Ron took it upon himself to find their compartment on their own. Taking Brylie’s hand in his own he laced their fingers tightly together and walked them through the long hallway and around the corner until they arrived at compartment 146 that was reserved for them just like the train attendant had said. The names Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sprawled in glittering, glowing letters on the door and Ron waved his hand over the door handle which twisted slightly and opened letting them into the small room. Ron sighed in relief as soon as he closed them in the compartment, far away from onlookers and his friends who seemed hellbent on making this transition as awkward as possible. Pulling his small mate into his lap he tucked them in the corner of the seat next to the window and proceeded to coo to her in the language of the veelas completely entrancing and relaxing her into a sleepy state. “Sleep now, my little mate. I’ll wake you as soon as we get there.” He whispered to her as he gave her a kiss on her lips and watched as her eyes became heavy and closed for the second time that day.


	11. Dancing With Dragons Chapter 11

Dancing With Dragons Chapter 11  
A/N: Hey Dragon Lovers!!! Here’s another new chapter for ya. Can’t wait to write some more for this awesome story!!! Love you all. -MoonlitShadow

 

It was a little after four in the afternoon when the Hogwarts Express reached the boating dock for Hogwarts. Ron was pleased that his mate had slept almost the entire way only waking up once or twice for a snack or the bathroom. He felt good that she was getting so much rest because he knew how much stress she would be under once school began. Not only would they both have to balance their school work but also completing their mating bond and planning their impending wedding that was only a few weeks away. Ron and Brylie hadn’t yet discussed the actual engagement and impending wedding with his parents but Ron knew the conversation was going to happen sooner rather than later. Because both knew they were expected to marry within just weeks of finding each other. The rules were different than most veela mating rituals because of the long time that it took for Ron to turn. Almost all veelas were expected to mate and marry by the time they turned 18. Ron and Brylie were behind on their courtship and had a lot of making up to do in a short amount of time to keep up with their veela traditions. As soon as the train slowed to a creaky stop, Ron gently nudged his mate’s shoulder silently calling her to wake up so he could see her beautiful face again. And within minutes, Brylie’s eyes sleepily blinked open and she looked up at him with a relaxed smile. “Good afternoon, gorgeous. I just thought I’d let you know that we have arrived and are getting ready to set sail for the castle.” He said gently making her eyes light up in excitement. Gently grasping the back of his head, she pulled him down quickly for a deep kiss before scooting off his lap and waiting for him to join her at the door to their compartment. “Someone’s excited I see.” Ron chuckled as Brylie blushed and ducked her head with a small nod. “I’m definitely excited. I haven’t been through or seen anything like this in my entire life.” She admitted making Ron realized just how isolated she had been with only his older brother and a bunch of dragons for company. His smile faltered for a mere second before he lifted back into a happy grin and gently took her into his arms slowly backing her against the compartment’s door. “And you have a right to be excited, little one. After all, there’s a lot that’s going to be happening in such a short amount of time.” Ron breathed out as his hot breath ghosted over her lips before planting them firmly together onto her own. Brylie let out a small moan and grasped the back of her mate’s red hair giving it a slight tug making him growl in approval. He removed his hand from where it had laid around her waist and carefully brought it up to her chest, where her deep v neck t shirt showed off her ample amount of cleavage. His fingers ghosted over the swells of her breasts making her knees give out from under her at her mate’s gentle and loving touch. “Easy there, love. Wouldn’t want the rest of the bloody train to know what we’re up to, yeah?” Ron chuckled into her ear as he leaned closed and gave the lobe of her ear a slight nip with the very tip of his fangs making her arch her back in pleasure and moan his name over and over again. “Alright, you. It’s time to get you sorted at dinner before I make a proper woman out of you later tonight.” Ron said as Brylie realized his words held a deeper promise than what was said. Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled happily and grasped the back of his head with both of her hands pulling his mouth down onto her own in a fiery kiss of passion making their magic swirl and dance together. They managed to get in a few good kisses for a few moments before the train gave a warning sound letting them know that they were the last ones to leave it’s now empty compartments. Ron swore loudly and pulled away from her only to grasp her hand in his own and throw open the compartment door so they could make a run for the exit. Brylie laughed loudly as he pulled her along down the empty halls and tried to cover her mouth from being too loud. Finally, they made it out onto the platform just in time for Hagrid to meet them at the boating docks. “Well, if it isn’t old Red. How ya doin Ron? And who’s this lucky lil lady? I didn’t know ya were seein anyone.” The large man exclaimed as he looked between his long time friend and the girl that was closely tucked into his side. “Good evening, Hagrid. I’d like to introduce to you my mate, Brylie. I came into my veela inheritance recently and as is customary with our kind, we’re now engaged and will be married within a few weeks.” Ron explained as Hagrid’s eyes widened in surprise. “Veela ya say? Better watch out around here. There’s be folks and other creatures that would love to get a taste of the sweet Veela blood running through your veins. You know about the curse of the Veela right? I know Mione must’ve explained that.” Hagrid said as he looked between them. Brylie’s face turned into a sour expression at the mention of Hermione but Ron nodded in understanding with a firm look. “Yes, I know a lot about it actually. The Veela are blessed with unnatural amounts of beauty and the ability to lure anyone with their looks and lust but there also is the curse. The darkside to the Veela race. The blood of a Veela can grant someone easy Immortality if you first drink from and then kill the Veela or it’s mate. My father warned me about it. I plan to keep her right with me at all times.” He said as Hagrid nodded in agreement. “Yeah you best be doin that, then. Well come on, we’ve gotta get ya two up to the castle for the dinner. Can’t miss the sortin and all that good stuff.” He said as he lumbered down to the boats to get one ready for the last of the students that had yet to leave for the castle. Ron kept a firm grasp on his mate as they made their way over to the dock that held the last boat and as soon as he was able to, he helped lift her into the boat and took the seat beside her. “Who was that, love and why was he talking about the curse? No one is supposed to know about it but our kind.” Brylie whispered to him as Ron nodded and switched back and forth between rubbing his fingers over her magical galaxy infinity symbol that was tattooed on her wrist and back up her arm to where her enchanted unicorn and unicorn horn tattoos graced her middle and ring finger on her left hand. Brylie giggled lightly when the tattoos made a tickling sensation every time he caressed the magic within them. “That was my old friend Hagrid, love. He’s the Care of Magical Creatures professor here at Hogwarts. I’ve had his class every year since first year. He’s bloody terrible at teaching, but we love him all the same. I’ve never had the heart to just drop out of his class. So, I’ve stuck with it all these years. I suspect he knows about the curse because of his knowledge of magical creatures. I wouldn’t be surprised if he knew quite a few things about our kind.” He said quietly as he continued to gently caress her tattoo covered skin. Brylie nodded in understanding and leaned her head onto his shoulder making him move closer to her to keep her from the night’s chill that seemed to blow through the early winter air. Brylie pulled lightly at the light purple zip up hoodie that she had thrown on over her grey and black polka dot v neck t shirt and rubbed her galaxy legging covered legs together in a feeble attempt to keep warm. Ron smirked at his mate’s failing efforts to keep herself warm and pulled the black skull design beanie that she wore tighter over her long magical galaxy colored locks that glittered and glistened in the dim lights of the boat’s lanterns. 

Ron nudged her light purple dock martins with his own now infamous black steel toed boots playfully making her giggle and give his shoulder a slight shove making his eyes flash between pure black and their regular bright grey that he had acquired from his new Veela status. “You’re so bloody beautiful, Bry. I can’t believe this is really happening and it’s all real. That you’re really here with me after all these years. Finally, joining me at school like we were supposed to all along.” Ron sighed as he wrapped his black hoodie clad arms around her lithe figure. His arms rested on top of her large breasts making it easy for him to feel her heartbeat pounding every time he touched her. Brylie adjusted her position so she sat between his legs and leaned back into his loving embrace while she pondered the same thought. “Yeah I know. It seems so surreal doesn’t it? I mean we were apart for so long. Who knew that we would ever get the chance to see each other again?” She mused as they sat together amongst a small crowd of other students listening to the black lake’s water gently splash against the boat’s bow and kept their eyes on the millions of stars and the glorious yellow moon that graced the clear night sky. It was perfect. This was perfect. They both had finally gotten what they wanted even if they didn’t know for years that it was what they wanted. Or needed. In this moment, the excitement was palpable between the two mates as they edged closer and closer to their new destiny at the famous school of magic.


End file.
